High Times
by ClemintineFixx
Summary: Stiles gets prescribed a little something and he is too nervous to do it by himself, so who does he turn to? Why Derek of course!
1. Chapter 1

Sterek High Times

I do not own any of the characters :I

* * *

Marijuana, Mary Jane, Weed, Pot, Dankin…It's called a lot of things and it is also now medically legal here. I went to the doctor yesterday talking about my anxiety and depression, he prescribed me marijuana. He said it would help. I picked up the prescription today and even bought myself a bowl or pipe, whatever you wanna call it. It's strange, sitting here, just looking at it. I mean any teenager would be thrilled to get this. It's just kinda strange. I never really thought about getting high before. Not that I'm really against it, it just never crossed my mind to just do it. You know it is also strange how easy it is to get pot paraphernalia. There are tons of stores for it and it's totally legal. That is interesting to me.

_What the hell am I doing? _

I pick up the pipe, look at it and set it down again. I take a deep breath and sigh in frustration.

"Fuck it, I can't do this alone, I'm too nervous." I pull out my phone and look threw my contacts to find Scott's number. Pressing on his name I sit there thinking about how to ask him to come over and do this favor for me. After a good 6 minutes I decided on sending him this text.

'Hey man, You got time to hang out today?'

I sat and waited for my phone to go off. It was no longer than 3 or 4 minutes until my phone chimed signaling that it received a new text message.

'Hey sorry, I can't. I'm spending the day with Alison.'

_Fuck… Now what? Who else could I possibly…_

As soon as I thought that, I scrolled passed Derek's name in my contacts.

_I couldn't…could I? Would he? Nah…but…I guess it couldn't hurt…_

I pressed his name to start a text, but I couldn't text him, it's hard to think of something to text him that he wouldn't think is stupid. I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed again looking at the things on my desk in front of me.

_Ah fuck it._

I grabbed my keys and put my things in a bag and got in my car. I sat in it for a few minutes thinking.

_Should I really do this? Would he? God I am getting all worked up on this for nothing. The worst he can do is turn it down and call me a name or two. _

I started my car and made my way to Derek's house. The ride there seemed to be a lot shorter than it normally is. Before I knew it I was in front of his door.

I was thinking and pacing on his welcome mat.

_I can't do this. Nope not happing. No way. Just gonna turn and walk away._

As I went to turn away from his door and walk back to my car, the door opened.

"Stiles." I heard his gravely like voice. I froze in my tracks and slowly turned to face him.

"Heyyy Derek, Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" I looked at him, He only had jeans on. I looked at his chest and abdomen…_damn, it's like he's photoshopped. _

For a while I've thought Derek was attractive, of course always considering myself straight this came as a shock to me at first, but I just couldn't shake it. I found him attractive, everything about him. Personality, Face, and definitely his body.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." That was the sentence that snapped me out of it. I looked up at Derek and my face got really red. I knew I had been caught staring.

"What are you here for Stiles?" Derek asked as he moved to the side, gesturing for me to come in. I nodded and walked inside. As I stepped inside I heard the door close behind me and I took a seat on the couch.

"Well you see, that is the more difficult part." I moved my bag on to my lap and fidgeted on the couch. "OK...so I have a kind of condition…Would you mind sitting down? You just standing there is really intimidating ." I looked at Derek who was just standing there looking at me expectantly and impatiently.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Okay now what are you getting all wigged out about?"

I took a deep breath and told him it all as quickly as I could while still making it understandable.

"I went to the doctor for my anxiety and depression and he prescribed me some marijuana and I'm too nervous to do it alone so I thought maybe you could be okay with doing that with me…" I didn't make eye contact with him for a while, we just sat in silence. Then I heard it…He was snickering, no dare I say, he was CHUCKLING at me!

"I should never have come here….this was a stupid idea." I got up from the couch and walked to the door. Just as I was about to reach the door, I felt him grab my wrist.

"Hey, Come on, sit back down, I'm sorry for laughing."

I looked at Derek and he was smiling, that damn smile I just can't say no to.

I sat back down next to Derek and he was still holding my wrist and I swear I think my heart skipped a beat, that or I now have a very audible heart murmur.

"I'll smoke with you for your first time, no need to get nervous, okay?" Derek smiled at me and then moved his hand from my wrist to my bag with my stuff in it. He opened it up and pulled it all out. He opened up the container with the weed in it and started to pack the bowl.

"How do you know how to do that?" I piped up about it, after all, he looked like he really knew what he was doing.

" I was a reckless teenager once myself you know, but actually I used to know someone who did this and I just learned from watching him I guess." He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders about it, like it was no big deal.

"Ah, well that's interesting." I nodded and watched as he packed the blue bowl I bought. It was quiet as he did that, so I got up to look at the stack of movies he had in the corner of his living room. Derek didn't have a whole lot of movies, but he had some good ones. _ To Kill a Mockingbird, Wizard of Oz, The Outsiders, Batman: The Dark Knight, Ironman, SCHOOL OF ROCK! Hell yes, definitely watching this!_

I turned around to see Derek looking at me and then look back down at the bowl.

"It's finished, so whenever you are ready." Derek sat there for a second and I nodded.

"Okay, Well do you wanna put a movie in? It's really quite in here." I held up the School Of Rock DVD and smiled. "How bout this?"

Derek shrugged, "Sure, go for it." He handed me the remote to turn the TV on.

I switched on the TV and DVD player and put the movie in. I sat on the floor till I was able to click the main menu button so that I could skip all the little previews before. I pushed play and got up to go sit on the couch next to Derek.

He handed me the bowl and lighter and I held it up to my mouth. My hand was shaking slightly so I was having a hard time lighting the bowl and I could tell Derek noticed. As I tried one more time as a pathetic attempt to light it, Derek grabbed the lighter.

"Just hold the bowl up to your mouth and I'll light it for you." My face turned bright red and I could just feel the heat from it. I held it back up to my mouth and watched as Derek lit it for me. I inhaled and the smoke hit the back of my throat in a weird way, I passed it to Derek and tried to hold in the smoke as best I could. As I exhaled I couldn't help but cough. It was embarrassing cause it made it seem like I was extremely inexperienced. I mean yeah, I am, but I didn't want to make that obvious.

"Yeah, Okay, that totally doesn't burn the shit out of my throat." I mumbled as I watched Derek light up his own bowl. It was so interesting to watch him do this, almost so unlike him. He pulled the bowl away and exhaled. No coughing.

_Great, just great. He's gotta be perfect at everything_

We passed it back and forth until there was nothing but ash left in the bowl. I had the last hit and set it down on the table. I felt really good. I could tell the pot was effecting me, I smiled big and laid back on Derek's couch. Derek. I looked over at him and he seemed pretty normal, I mean he seemed less dense, but he look pretty put together. I looked at the side of his face as he watched the movie I had put in, the stubbly almost beard was really attractive on him, hell, everything would be attractive on him, hell, stuff would be attractive off of him. That's when I remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes wondered down to his body, the man was built nicely.

_How can one person be so attractive? _

"Stiles." I snapped out of it and looked Derek in the eyes.

"Yeah?" I had to hold back a giggle, I don't know what I would be giggling at. Nothing was really funny.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Derek cocked an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well shit, it's hard not to when you're built like a damn Greek god."

My eyes widened as I realize what I just said.

_Shit. Did I really just say that out loud?!_

"I cannot believe that just come out of my mouth…fuck…" I face palmed myself and glanced at Derek from between my fingers. He was smirking at me. I let my hand fall and I nervously smiled back.

"Thanks for the complement, Now is there anything else you've been holding out on telling me?" He scooted closer to me on the couch and just smirked at me.

Surprisingly this didn't make me anxious or fidgety or anything like that, what it did do was turn me on a bit.

"Uhh not particularly…" I moved myself as far as I could until my back hit the arm of the couch and I couldn't move any more.

Derek cocked his eyebrow again. "Oh really?" He moved closer and closer to me, He really looked like a wolf about to pounce on his prey, and I was looking more and more like the pray. "Cause I get the feeling that's a lie." After he said that he was practically on top of me. His face hovering over mine. So close. I could do it. I could just kiss him. Right now. And I mean the worst he could do is pull away from me right? …Fuck it. Let's do it.

I pressed my lips against his. I felt him tense up at first probably surprised I did such a bold thing. Then he did something that surprised me. He relaxed and kiss me back. It was kind of a sweet kiss, nothing too heated, but I was definitely enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am. Making out with Derek, the person I have been crushing on for months. Also a complete pessimist who can be really scarey and he can also be a total Sourwolf sometimes, but still. I have been having dreams about making out with him, and now here I am doing just that, and I am also running out of air.

I pulled away to breathe. Avoiding eye contact for as long as I could. His breathing seemed slightly unfazzed, then again he is a wolf so his lungs are probably twice as good as mine. Also the fact that he is built and exersices a ton probably helps him. I looked up at him and his eyes looked kind. Like I've never seen before.

"So..." I said calmly looking up at him, completely unable to turn away.

"So." He replied with a smile. That damn smile that has kept me up at night.

"Uhm..That was really nice. Like really nice. Like I wouldn't mind doing that again." As I said this I could feel my cheeks get warmer.

Derek smirked. "Well we can definitly do it again next time."

"Next time. There is gonna be a next time?" I couldn't help the big goofy smile that spread across my face.

"Yeah, If you want there to be."

"Hell yeah I do." Derek smiled when I said this, a big beautiful smile.

Derek sat back, he was still close to me, but no longer on top of me.

"Stiles, I'm glad you did what you did. I couldn't help the fact that I cared alot about you, but I didn't want to do anything to make you want to avoid me."

I couldn't really believe what Derek was saying, he was confessing he cared for me, the same way I care for him.

"I guess that's why I'm a more agressive or rough with you, It frustrated me that I couldn't do anything about it. So yeah, sorry about all that."

I grabbed Derek's hand when he finished talking. I smiled up at him.

"It's okay Der, no need to appoligize. I still love you all the same."

My eyes went wide for the 2nd time that day.

_I just confessed my love for Derek, like actually said it. Shit, what if that weirds him out. _

"After all the things that have happened in my past it's hard to love someone without the fear of getting them hurt, but I can honestly say, I love you too Stiles."

Derek leaned over a little gently kissing me on the mouth and then on my forehead.

Again my heart skipped a beat, or my new found heart murmur is getting worse.

I rested my head against Derek's shoulder and looked at the TV, School of Rock was still on, but it was almost over.

_**gggrgurgrggggg**_

My face went bright red when I heard my stomach growl.

"Man I am starving! Why am I so hungry all of the sudden?" I looked over to Derek and he already had his phone in his hand.

"Chinese Food? and It's called having the munchies."

"Hell yeah Chinese food!"

Derek chuckled and dialed the number for the local take out place. He ordered tons of food, and it got here in no time. Derek paid the man and he brought the Chinese Food into the living room where I was switching DVD's from School of Rock to Wizard of Oz.

"Wizard of Oz? Really?" Derek said as he sat down and started to eat his Chow Mein.

"Yeah, The Wizard of Oz is a great movie." I walked over and started to dig into the orange chicken. This is how the rest of the night went. We ate Chinese watched the Wizard of Oz, I sang Derek a few of the songs being silly, trying to make him laugh, (Which worked by the way.) I texted my Dad telling him I was gonna stay at a friends tonight and We fell asleep on the couch as the credits rolled and Some Where Over The Rainbow played. I nuzzled up to Derek and he had his arms around me. It was pretty much perfect.


End file.
